Lily Aldrin
Lily Aldrin 'ist einer der fünf Hauptcharaktere der Serie. Sie ist die Ehefrau von Marshall Eriksen, die beste Freundin von Barney Stinson, Robin Scherbatsky und Ted Mosby und die Ohrfeigenwettebeauftragte. Sie wurde am 22. März 1978 geboren. Gespielt wird sie von Alyson Hannigan. Ihre deutsche Synchronstimme stammt von Angela Wiederhut. Vergangenheit Auf der Highschool hatte sie schwarze Haare und oft schwarz lackierte Fingernägel. Dort traf sie ihren ersten Freund namens Scooter, den sie jedoch verließ, weil es ihr Angst machte, wie er ihre und seine komplette Zukunft schon so früh plante.Sie war eigentlich nur mit ihm zusammen,weil er ein wenig wie Kurt Cobain aussah. Allerdings taucht Scooter immer wieder in der Serie auf, da er immer noch in Lily verliebt ist. Nachdem sie mit Scooter Schluss machte, war sie mit Marshall zusammen. Sie träumte damals davon, eine freie Künstlerin zu sein, als Malerin durch Europa zu reisen und eine lesbische Erfahrung zu machen. thumb|left|200px|Lily in ihrer Collegezeit An ihrem ersten Tag am College suchte sie jemanden, der ihre Stereoanlage repariert und klopfte dabei an Marshalls und Teds Tür.(Sie spielte Schicksal, wie man später erfährt). Als Marshall ihr die Tür öffnete, war es Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Ihr erstes Mal hatten die beiden im Beisein von Ted in der unteren Etage eines Doppelstockbetts, Ted lag in der oberen. Allerdings hatte sie ihre ersten sexuellen Erfahrungen mit Scooter (Sie und Marshall zählen es aber nicht mit...) ! Nach ihrer Zeit am College zog sie mit Ted und Marshall nach New York in den Stadtteil Manhattan. Dort hatte sie noch eine Zeit lang eine eigene Wohnung, um ihre Unabhängigkeit zu erhalten. Als Lily diese jedoch eine Zeit lang nicht mehr besuchte, stellte sie eines Tages fest, das dort nun ein Chinesisches Restaurant steht, das ihre Möbel benutzt und Musik aus ihrer Anlage spielt. Zu Beginn der Serie sind Lily und Marshall bereits neun Jahre zusammen. Allgemein Lily Aldrin ist die Frau von Marshall Eriksen und die beste Freundin von Robin Scherbatsky. Sie ist diejenige, die Ted schon seit dem College kennt und seitdem sind die beiden befreundet. Auch Barney zieht Lily oft zu Rate, wenn er nicht weiter weiß. Lily arbeitet inthumb|left einem Kindergarten als Erzieherin und bekommt dort häufiger Besuch von ihren Freunden. In der 2. Staffel gibt sie diesen Job auf, um nur noch der Malerei nachzugehen und ein Stipendium wahrzunehmen, kehrt dann aber wieder zu ihrem Kindergarten zurück. Trotz ihres geringen Gehalts ist sie kaufsüchtig. Lily liebt das Malen, es wird allerdings oft erwähnt, dass es sich dabei nicht um echte Kunst handelt. In Staffel 5 verkauft sie einige ihrer Bilder, um zu Geld zu kommen. In der Folge Verliebt, Verlobt, Versagt verlobt sie sich mit ihrem langjährigen Freund Marshall. Mit der Hochzeitsplanung lassen sich die beiden jedoch vorerst viel Zeit und beginnen damit erst, als sie auf der Hochzeit von Claudia und Stuart zu Gast sind. Lily mischt sich ständig in die Beziehungen von Ted ein. thumb|283px Als sie auf Marshalls Familie trifft und dann auf einem Abschlussball, auf dem sie sich die geplante Hochzeitsband anhören möchte, an ihre alten Träume erinnert wird, beginnt sie an der bevorstehenden Hochzeit zu zweifeln. Sie bekommt Panik, nimmt ein Kunststipendium in San Francisco an und verlässt Marshall - dieser sitzt am Ende der '1. Staffel im Regen auf der Treppe vor der Wohnung, mit dem Verlobungsring in der Hand. Dieses Stipendium läuft allerdings schief und Lily kehrt traurig nach New York zurück. Vorerst meldet sie sich nicht bei Marshall. Nachdem sie sich endlich wieder mit Marshall versöhnt hat, sind die beiden jedoch noch nicht wieder zusammen. Während Marshalls ersten Dates mit einer anderen Frau mischt sie sich ein und rauscht förmlich zwischen die beiden. Lily und Marshall erkennen, dass sie sich noch lieben und die beiden sind kurz darauf wieder zusammen. Sie nehmen die Verlobung auch wieder auf. Nun sind sie wieder mit der Planung der Hochzeit beschäftigt. Kurz vor ihrer Hochzeit wird in der Folge Showdown offenbart, dass sie an Laktoseintoleranz leidet, als Marshall kurz zuvor eine große Menge Speiseeis isst. Im Staffelfinale der 2. Staffel 'heiraten die beiden. thumb|250px|Lily und Marshall auf ihrer Hochzeit. In 'Staffel 3 'zieht sie mit Marshall in eine eigene Wohnung, in die sie all ihr Erspartes gesteckt haben. Allerdings ist deren Fundament schief. Aufgrund dessen und wegen Lilys Kaufsucht bekommen sie finanzielle Probleme, allerdings kann Lily dann ihre Gemälde an Tierärzte verkaufen. In 'Staffel 4 hilft sie Barney dabei, seine Gefühle für Robin zu bewältigen und zudem versucht sie, die beiden zusammen zu bringen, was leider vorerst scheitert. Außerdem kommt bei ihr und Marshall ein Kinderwunsch auf. In der''' 5. Staffel' einigen sich Marshall und Lily darauf, erst mit dem Kinderkriegen anzufangen, wenn sie Barneys Doppelgänger sehen. Um diesen Vorgang zu beschleunigen, gibt sich Barney selbst als Doppelgänger aus, jedoch stellt sich dies später heraus. Erschwerend hinzu kommt noch, dass Marshall Lily provoziert, indem er sie eifersüchtig machen will. Als sie dies jedoch schwerer trifft als erwartet, entschuldigt er sich bei ihr und will sie von nun an nicht mehr ärgern. Im Staffelfinale bildet sich Lily ein, den Doppelgänger zu sehen, weil ihr Kinderwunsch so groß ist. Keiner ihrer Freunde widerspricht ihr. thumb|280pxIn der '6. Staffel' fangen beide dann damit an, zu versuchen Kinder zu kriegen, allerdings tauchen dabei einige Probleme auf: Zuerst können sie sich nicht darauf einigen, welches Geschlecht ihr zukünftiges Kind haben soll, da Marshall, wie jedes männliche Mitglied seiner Familie, nur Söhne will und Lily Töchter und schließlich haben beide Angst, unfruchtbar zu sein. Der Urologe, der die vorhandene Fruchtbarkeit der beiden feststellt, ist dann Barneys wirklicher Doppelgänger. Als Marshalls Vater plötzlich stirbt, muss Lily sich sehr intensiv um Marshall kümmern und ihn dann in der Änderung seiner Berufslaufbahn unterstützen. Am Ende dieser Staffel glaubt Lily, eine Lebensmittelvergiftung zu haben, doch Marshall, der ebenfalls von dem angeblich vergifteten Essen gegessen hat, bleibt gesund. Lily erfährt, dass sie schwanger ist. In der '7. Staffel' erzählen Marshall und Lily der Gruppe von der Schwangerschaft. Lily und Marshall erfahren ungewollt, dass sie einen Jungen bekommen werden. Lily leidet während ihrer Schwangerschaft oft an Gedächtnisverlust und bringt einige Dinge vollkommen durcheinander. Auch Lilys Brüste werden an Größe zunehmen, sehr zur Freude von Barney. Lily und Marshall möchten das Haus verkaufen, das sie von Lilys Großeltern erhalten haben, doch ihnen wird klar, dass sie selbst in das Haus einziehen möchten. In der 23. Folge beginnen die Wehen bei ihr, da Marshall nicht da ist, begleiten Ted und Robin sie ins Krankenhaus, Marshall schafft es jedoch noch rechtzeitig zur Geburt seines Sohnes. Er trägt den Namen Marvin W. Eriksen , er wurde nach Marshalls verstorbenem Vater benannt. Sein Zweitname ist "Warte noch",den er von Barney bekam. In der 9. Staffel erfährt man, dass sie erneut schwanger ist und in einem Zukunftsausblick erfährt man, dass sie eine Tochter bekommt, die Daisy heißt. Es wird enthüllt,dass sie und Marshall später insgesamt drei Kinder haben werden. Aussehen Lily ist eine sehr hübsche Frau. Sie hat rote Haare und grüne Augen. Sie hat eine helle Haut, ist schlank und wirkt von außen sehr verantwortungsbewusst (Was sie ja auch ist). Mag *Marshall Eriksen *Ted Mosby *Robin Scherbatsky *Barney Stinson *ihre High School Freundin Michelle *Marvin W. Eriksen *Daisy Eriksen *Die Ohrfeigenwette *Babys *ihren Vater(was aber nicht immer so war) *Kunst *Oliven *Sandwiches essen *shoppen *Predator *MacLaren's Pub *Thanksgiving *New York *Hugh Jackman Mag nicht *Das Wort “feucht“ *Karen *New Jersey Zahl 48.png Zahl 46.png Zahl 41.png Zahl 37.png lilyyyyy.jpeg|'Lily in der 1.Staffel''' Trivia *Sie wird von Marshall "Lilymaus" genannt *Sie nennt Marshall "Marshmallow". *Sie spricht U-Bahn. *Als Kind hatte sie einen Hund namens Bohne,der immer einen gewissen Blick drauf hatte,wenn er ein Häufchen in der Wohnung gemacht hatte.Daher stammt auch ihr Spruch:“Wo ist das Häufchen?“, wenn sie merkt, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt. *Lily kann sehr gut kochen. *Sie kann 33 Hot Dogs in 8 Minuten essen. *Sie kann keine Geheimnisse für sich behalten. *Sie ist leicht bisexuell da sie, wie sie in der 4. Staffel andeutet, einen Sextraum mit Robin hatte und sie auch in anderen Situationen sowas anspielt. *Sie hatte ebenfalls einen Sextraum mit dem Chauffeur Ranjid. Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Personen Staffel 1 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 2 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 3 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 4 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 5 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 6 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 7 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 8 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 9